Talk:A540
Update? maybe someone can make an updated version? and other releases like albest or so.. would be nice =) There's a brand new A530 port (albest) and the guys are working on the same problems that the A540 port has (e.g. video). Some programmer (manager) who is willing to merge? GerhardSchneider 18:48, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks to niederhammer (source) and image13 (porting to trunk) this issue is history. A540 IS in trunk! ---- Success! Loaded without problems. dng2ps accepted the raw files as PowerShot3IS (as expected). A very small glitch: Z in the display shows 35-104 (camera is 4x Zoom) Corrected in 0.5 Test result: Also loaded on my A540 although my firmware is 1.00A. Tested to work: - Raw picture file - Games, calendar, etc. But there are problems (maybe due to difference in my firmware version? I don't know): - Normal mode (non Alt) turns white screen (sometimes, cause unknown yet) - Video compression don't work (as expected) ---- All that I need now is the video compression capability. Hope someone can make it work. ---- Make bootable don't work. Corrected in 0.5 A build with motion detection would be cool. ---- The new allbest beta build is cool! Good job and many thanks! Can't wait to test out all the features (I haven't tested every feature). Without the long exposure setting of CHDK, I wouldn't be able to take a picture like this (I can't do anything about the noise though.): http://www.astroleaguephils.org/archive/news/080406milkyway_final_lao_vincent.jpg long time exposure faulty with chdk firmware on A540 found the following 'problem' when shooting with A540 and chdk firmware. go to an absolute dark room (or cover the lens completely). make a shot with i.e. iso 200, 15 seconds in manual mode. the resulting pictures (jpg and raw) will have a low noise level, but also lot's of coloured (mostly pure red blue and green) and rather bright pixels in clusters of usually 1-4. it almost looks like they were drawn into the picture. not like any noise I have seen before. found the problem when shooting a night sky and everything was covered with these fake stars, even the shadows. still comes up even when using ISO 80. shooting with same settings but without chdk firmware does not produce ANY coloured pixels and only very low totally normal noise. 91.15.240.182 23:04, 10 March 2008 (UTC)Henry :Did you disable noise reduction? Does it still show 'Busy...' for 15 seconds after taking the picture with CHDK? I bet it doesn't... the things you see are hotpixels, faulty pixels in your sensor. They should be removed with the noise reduction in your camera but of course that doesn't work when you turn it off. By default, the camera will automatically do a darkframe subtraction, CHDK can override that. You'll have to subtract a darkframe from your pictures or remap the pixels with CHDK (I have no experience with that yet). --DataGhost -------------------------------------------- :Yes it is related to noise reduction option, probably set to false/off. I had the same experience taking photos of the night sky. It gets worse if you set it to high ISO setting (obviously). Hej, seems the noise reduction option in the raw menu affects that darkframe substraction, imo it shouldn't change it for jpg files, especially if RAW isn't enabled ? (yvesson)